Taste of Summer
by ChaosWithCream
Summary: A cute little short story for readers of the Awakening… Even though school has broken up for the holidays, it seems trouble is still stalking her. Can she escape it, and, more importantly, does she want to? Amuto..x
1. A Flick of a Tail Summer Ruined

**Taste of Summer**

**A short story for readers of the Awakening… Even though school has broken up for the holidays, it seems trouble is still stalking her. Can she escape it, and, more importantly, does she want to? Amuto..x**

**Lorelei: **This is a special gift to all those who supported the Awakening.

**Sayu-chan: **That includes Amutolvr, Saphirazx and xXJoadXx, for favouriting.

**Hika-chan: **And kanamexakari for subscribing (and Amutolvr x 2! ;])

**Lorelei: **Since I temporarily discontinued the Awakening, this mini-story is for those who were reading it..x

------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: A Flick of a Tail = Summer Ruined

She leapt down the stairs, two at a time, and swung round the banister, before landing squarely on her feet, her sakura-blossom hair rippling lightly. She swept into the kitchen, her steps soft. "I'm leaving now, Mama, Papa… Ami…" She planted a light kiss on each of their cheeks in turn before rushing to the front door and tugging it open. "Bye!" she cried before slipping out.

"Hey Rima, thanks for coming to pick me up," she breathed. She'd only just managed to get ready in time. After coming home late after the end of school disco, she'd just lazed about the house and vegetated. She woke this morning and practically pulled her hair out; she hadn't done _any_ packing.

"You took your time," stated the little blonde girl, a hint of boredom to her voice. She raised her amber eyes to peer at her friend from underneath her fringe. "You weren't ready, were you Amu?"

She waved her hands frantically, laughing nervously. She darted around her friend and started towards the car; Rima was so sharp!

"Amu… If you realize you've forgotten something once we get to the beach, we're not coming back." Her voice was ominous as she closed in on Amu.

"Heheheh… What are you talking about Rima?"

The pair's chatter became muffled as they disappeared into the car. If they had looked round at that moment, they might just have screamed. But they didn't. If they _had_ paused to check if she'd forgotten something, what they saw would have stopped their hearts. But they didn't.

A deep voice chuckled as a figure picked up the swimsuit that was tucked under the pink frilly bed. He glanced out of the window and watched as the car drove away, narrowing his eyes. A smirk played at his lips and he slunk out from the room and leapt from the balcony, his raven tail trailing after him.

*

Amu stepped from the vehicle, and stretched her arms above her head. She let out a sigh, tossing her hair, before squinting into the sun. Two familiar figures waved at her and she felt a smile break out across her face as she waved back. She and Rima exchanged glances, before snatching their bags and racing towards their friends, their charas mimicking their actions.

"Hinamori-san, Mashiro-san!" cried the princely looking blonde as he hurried forward to meet them. His ruby eyes seemed to shimmer in the summer sun, and Amu couldn't help the light blush that spread across her face.

"Ah! Hinamori-san, you must burn easily!" he exclaimed, his eyes widening as she came closer. "You've already gone red!" He passed her some sun cream, a concerned look dwelling in his eyes.

Rima giggled along with another boy who had long, dark hair that shimmered a purple hue under the sun. His dark eyes twinkled as he sniggered at Amu's expression. She shot them a dirty look, hoping to silence them, but her look of death only made them laugh more.

It wasn't long before they found a perfect spot under the shade of a breezy tree; the charas had drifted off to play their games and it was surprisingly peaceful. Cicadas chirped around them, and the wind played with their hair; it was a fantastic day for the beach. Amu flapped her towel, unravelling it and laid it neatly on the floor, unaware of the dark glare Rima was giving her. She kicked off her shoes and lay back, soaking in the sun.

But then she felt a hot, grainy substance fall over her skin. She let out a yell, drawing funny looks from passers-by, and leapt up, only to find sand dropping onto her towel. She leered at Rima, who merely dumped the rest of the sand and stuck her tongue out. "You got sand all over me when you put your towel down. It's only right to get revenge.

Amu wrinkled her nose before grabbing a chunk of sand and chucking it at her best friend, and thus, war ensued. The boys' smiles were full of mixed emotion as they looked on, a little exasperated. They rolled their eyes and muttered to each other before grabbing their towels and disappearing.

Of course, the girls were too busy battling it out to notice, until they heard a shout. They paused and peered towards the glittering expanse of water where Tadase was gesturing crazily at them. Nagehiko, on the other hand, had already dived in and was rushing around behind Tadase.

Suddenly, Amu felt a handful of sand smash against the back of her head. She scowled, slowly turning to give her friend a murderous look, but she wasn't looking at her, she was looking behind. She turned slowly, before suddenly an arm was around her neck and someone was rubbing her head with a fist. She struggled desperately, trying to free herself, and eventually broke loose.

Before her stood a tall body with spiky brown hair. He winked, a huge grin plastered on his cheeky face. "Yo, Joker, it's been a long time!"

"Kukai!" she laughed, before grabbing a lump of sand and lobbing it at him.

"So I wasn't too late to join the fray?"

Rima stared at them indifferently, before shrugging. She pulled off her top and slipped down her skirt to reveal an adorable orange swimsuit. She cast the warring pair another look before plodding down to the sea.

It was a while before Amu finally gave in to her senior. She was on her knees by this time, hands up to protect herself. He sniggered and they decided to declare a truce. "See you in the water." He gestured to the sea before running off, stripping down to his trunks as he went.

That's when horror struck. She hadn't brought her swimsuit. She tore through her bag, chucking various items out into the sand. She smacked herself in the head, she was such an idiot! It was probably hidden under her bed or something! She should have been more prepared.

Rima wasn't sympathetic, and she ended up perched on a rock, dangling her feet into the cool water. It lapped at her legs, quietly slapping against the stone. She felt crestfallen; the sea was the best part of the beach. She sighed and leaned back, closing her eyes.

"Been looking for this?" murmured a voice.

Her eyes popped open and she nearly died as soon as her eyes met his. His hair fluttered lightly, dangling, as he peered at her from upside-down. A smirk glittered in his eyes and played at his lips. What was _Ikuto_ doing here?!

------------------------------------------------------

**Amu: **First you ruin my life, next you ruin my summer. You suck. ¬¬

**Ikuto: **Aw, you love it really.

**Amu: **Get your hands off me!

**Lorelei: **¬¬ I feel tempted to pull out my good old friend, Mr. Bazooka.

**Hika: ***Nervously laughs* No violence. DO NOT CHARA-CHANE WITH SAYU!

**Sayu: **Hehehe!

**Lorelei: **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. It's just for a little fun and a little something for the readers of Awakening ESPECIALLY. x] Byebye!


	2. They Weren't Panties!

**Taste of Summer**

**A ****cute little short story for readers of the Awakening… Even though school has broken up for the holidays, it seems trouble is still stalking her. Can she escape it, and, more importantly, does she want to? Amuto..x**

**Lorelei: **Haha, well it isn't a one-shot, quite a few people have asked. x]

**Sayu-chan: **It's just really short because Lorelei is a bum.

**Lorelei: **¬¬ Shaddup.

**Hika-chan: **Calm down! Guys!

**Random winged chara: **Oh… *Sighs, shaking head*

**Hika&Sayu: **x□ Who are YOU?!

**Winged chara: **Miyuki.

**Sayu: **Lorelei… *Pulls out bazooka!* This is the SECOND TIME! Tell us next time!!!

**Lorelei: ** ¬¬ Anyway, without the drama… We continue!

------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: They Weren't Panties!

Amu blinked, staring at the onyx eyes that twinkled before her. The midnight hair shimmered as the breeze played with it. He was leaning over her, with his face above hers, so close she could feel his light breath. She blinked a couple more times, before her mouth fell open squarely, her face screwed up. He straighten up, chuckling, as she crawled away, backwards, almost in a crab-like fashion, so he was now in front of her.

"You seem surprised to see me, _Amu._" He raised an eyebrow at the way she had an accusing finger directed at him.

She peered at her finger, then at her not-very-ladylike position, and became aware of the not-so-attractive look on her face. She was still for a moment, before leaping up, a mask of indifference falling over her face. She crossed her arms and flicked her hair casually. "It's not like I care." she replied stubbornly.

He shook his head, a snigger escaping his lips. Rolling his eyes, he took a step closer to her. "Now, why is it you aren't playing in the sea like all your little friends?"

She narrowed her eyes; what was he up to? "It's dumb." she countered, trying to conceal the longing in her voice. She loved the way the water streamed around you, and the tickle of sand between her toes, but she wasn't going to say anything. Who knows what he would do…

"Could it be, you forgot something?" He smirked knowingly. She tensed, her expression frozen in place. When she didn't respond, he continued. "This maybe?" He produced a dainty costume from his pocket, grinning.

Her composure collapsed, her mouth fell open. What the _heck_?! That was so creepy and wrong and ultimately creepy and – Amu felt ready to explode with indignation and fury. "Why do you have that?!" she cried, lunging to grab the black item dangling from his hand.

He tugged it back from arm's reach. "Not very cool and spicy now, are you?" He snickered and quirked an eyebrow, his eyes glittering with amusement.

She wrinkled her nose, a leer flashing in her eyes. "How the _hell_ do you have my swimsuit?!" she demanded, ignoring his comment. This was weird on so many levels. She would give this stupid cat a piece of her mind! Did he steal it from her bag _just_ so he could mess her about like this?! Why was he even here?!

"You shouldn't leave your window unlocked; you never know what kind of people might come…" he murmured, tilting closer to her. His lips broke apart in a devilish smile as he raised his eyebrows, hinting.

"What? Creeps like you?" she hissed, hands on hips. She was trying to give her attitude the best right now. She couldn't give into the blush that was burning to burst out on her face; that would be game over.

"Hmm… Maybe I should _educate _you on the kind of people I'm talking about…" he breathed, inching nearer to her face with every word, his words thick with flirtatious suggestions.

The blush was beginning to creep up her cheeks now; she was acutely aware of the proximity of their bodies. She swallowed, dropping her eyes, uncomfortable under the pressure of the situation. She quickly snatched the costume from his hands, before whipping around before the red could crawl further up her face.

Her expression changed from irritation to plain horror as the slinky black and pink costume fell apart in her hands. She stared at it, a piece in each hand, her mouth open. What was he playing at? The heat travelled to her cheeks, and beyond; one could even imagine fumes could be seen escaping her ears.

She swung round, planting her feet firmly on the ground and met his eyes, which seemed to be layered with entertainment. "What is _this_?!" she shouted, brandishing the individual parts of a bikini in each hand. She waved them angrily, her eyes burning.

"I thought you'd look better in it," He shrugged and made to stroll off, hands in pockets, leaving her standing. He paused and glanced back at her. "Oh, and be careful where you wave that. You might draw unwanted attention."

She tensed, suddenly aware of the fact that to other people, she was a young girl, waving certain revealing items of clothing at a boy nearly twice her age; it really wasn't something a girl wanted to be doing in public, or anywhere, for that matter, at least at her age. She swallowed, her face turning blue.

"Hurry up; I'm looking forward to seeing you in that," he added, raising his eyebrows implicationally, before sauntering away. He _loved_ this set up.

"YOU PERVERT!" she screamed, ready to throw her bikini at him, but then, realizing the curious looks she was getting, thought better of it.

She stared at the bikini, before gazing out at the ocean. She sighed; she really _did _want to go swimming, and she didn't have anything else… Her eyes darted about her warily; Ikuto was gone apparently. She was safe… It couldn't hurt, surely.

*

Eventually, Amu returned to her spot on the rock. It had taken a while to find the changing rooms but she'd got there in the end. The bikini fit perfectly and, as humiliating as it was, it really did look quite good. The shape of the top piece was perfect as to preventing that washboard look that most were growing out of at her age, and the bottom piece emphasised her shapely legs, even if she didn't have any curves.

She felt a little self conscious as she made her way to the shimmering water. She closed her eyes and breathed in the ocean smell; it was tangy with the scent of sea weed and salt. She smiled softly, before opening her eyes.

She shrieked and jumped back, her hands flying up in self defence. Her breathing escalated rapidly, along with her heart beat, until she was practically hyperventilating.

"Aww," whispered a voice feigning disappointment, "You looked so _cute_,"

She cringed at the word cute. No one _ever_ called Hinamori, Amu _cute_. It was a fact. She didn't wear frills, or girly colours. She never fluttered her eyelashes or made sweet remarks. No, she was too 'cool and spicy' for that.

"Not to mention _innocent_, but I know better of that now. Innocent girls don't wave their panties around in men's faces." He raised his eyebrows in a way that sent girlish thrills through Amu, and smirked.

"THEY WEREN'T PANTIES!" she yelled, her blush so dark that her face couldn't be distinguished. Her lips were pressed together in embarrassment, and she felt like melting into the ground.

"Panties?!" exclaimed a voice from behind. It was distant, but she knew in a flash whose it was, and froze. "Amu, I don't know if you should be screaming about panties in public." The voice was getting closer.

She swallowed, biting her lip. She didn't want Nagehiko knowing it was Ikuto she'd yelled that at! He would totally misunderstand – she would die if rumours started about her and her panties and Ikuto. That would be the worst thing to ever happen to her.

Reluctantly, she turned to face her friend, and her blood ran cold. It wasn't just Nagehiko strolling towards her. She leapt around, trying to block Ikuto from view; this couldn't be happening! Why was it always her?! Rima narrowed her eyes and raised a brow, straining to see behind her friend. Amu constantly leapt in the way, laughing too loudly.

Then a hand slipped around her waist and she felt herself suddenly tugged back. She cried out, before her body was suddenly pressed against another, and that body was _male_. She had no doubts who was holding her so inappropriately, and the turmoil raging within her was on display for all to see, painted on her face in a bright red.

"Hey, don't you think she looks good in the bikini I bought her, _Kiddy King?_"

------------------------------------------------------

**Lorelei: **Wuahahahaaaa! =]

**Amu: **Ima keeeel you!

**Ikuto: **Naw, don't be so cruel… You enjoyed it, I can tell. Shall we practice for the next chapter.

**Amu: **AAAH! Keep your grimy mitts off!

**Lorelei: **Okay, well, school starts tomorrow, so updating won't be so fast. =[

**Sayu: **The more reviews, the faster the update. =]

**Hika: **She's not lying for once; Lore-chan needs incentive; she enjoys writing it, but she'll slack off without lots of nagging.

**Lorelei: **¬¬ Heeeeeey…

**Miyu: **So please review! x]

**Lorelei: **Before I finish, thank you to~ -ALittleDifferentFromTheRest- [for not only favouriting but also subscribing], Emmoria, Suuz112, Sailorvmelody, and xXJoadXx for subscribing. It means a lot. =]

**Miyu: **And thank you to our first reviewers: nana567, and Emmoria and Suuz112 again. =]


	3. Confusion, Bad Luck and a Catboy

**Taste of Summer**

**A cute little short story for readers of the Awakening… Even though school has broken up for the holidays, it seems trouble is still stalking her. Can she escape it, and, more importantly, does she want to? Amuto..x**

**Lorelei: **MERRY CHRISTMAS!

**Amu: **It's not Christmas anymore… ¬¬

**Lorelei: **Oh… HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**Amu: **That was six days ago… ¬¬

**Lorelei: **Oh… Okay then HAPPY-

**Amu: **Shut up! ¬¬

**Lorelei: ***Pulls out a bazooka* What chu say?!

**Amu: **I SAID LORELEI DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA OR THE CHARACTERS!!!

**Lorelei: **I thought so… =]

**Sayu: **Oh, I'm goooood.

**Ikuto: **How did I end up in this situation?

**Hika: **YAY! Let's begin!

**Everyone: **So random…

------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Confusion, Bad Luck and a Catboy

Years, weeks, hours passed, all compressed into those excruciatingly drawn out seconds. Amu had officially reached the redness level of a ripe tomato, and everyone else had achieved the Olympics standard of looking gormless, except, that is, for Ikuto, who was in a league of his own, winning the most perverted smirk award along with most inappropriate behaviour when stalking a young 'cool and spicy' girl to the beach. Who knows how all that fit into such a short time…

"TSU-TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!" cried Tadase, leaping back, stabbing a finger at the winner of the smirking competition; his mouth had fallen open in a perfectly square shape that matched his head nicely, and his eyes had grown to a size much like a pair of tennis balls. Well, at least that means he has some, somewhere.

Nagihiko wrinkled his nose, exchanging a look with Kukai. He raised an eyebrow and his mouth opened repeatedly as if he were forming words. At least he looked reasonably composed. "Amu… Do you… uh… want some alone time?" he asked finally, slightly awkwardly.

She opened her mouth to speak; she couldn't have them thinking _she_ was happy with this! No way, that would be so incredibly wrong it would be like topping a chocolate cake with chilli sauce. Bad comparison; she was _not_ something sweet, and he was most definitely _not _the hot topping, but simply, it was a foul combination that could only lead to a trip to the bathroom. Wait… That was a bad way of putting it too!

She was completely blowing her top; steam was pouting out of her crimson eyes. Her eyes were wide and a grimaced pulled at her lips; simply, she looked mentally disturbed, which, in her eyes, was exactly anyone in this situation would end up, but she was just unlucky it seemed.

"N-!" she began, about to set things straight, when a hand slid over her lips and sealed them tightly shut. She felt a shiver run down her spine; a cringe, not anything else. It was not to be misinterpreted.

"G-get off Hinamori-san!!" exclaimed Tadase, clearly unnerved by the whole situation. His face was slowly heating up, his lips quivering with discomfort.

"Hmm? She seems to like it, if I'm not mistaken she was trembling with _pleasure_ just now…" He chuckled, that prize-winning smirk plastered over his face. He leaned down, his breath tickling the bright red ear that clashed so dramatically with her her; "Isn't that right, _Amu…?_"

"_It was a cringe, Ikuto! A CRINGE!" _she wanted to scream, but with his hand stuck over her lips there she couldn't produce much more than: "Om nom nom NOOOM!" which, as one would expect, did not sound like a produce. Instead, it sounded like she was feasting on his supple skin, which she most certainly was _not_!

"Oh, do you want to play some _games_? I bet you'd be tasty…"

"_NOOOOOOO!" _she wanted to squeal, as her friends faces became thoroughly disgusted, a reflection of what one looks like when they go to a toilet and realize the flush hasn't been used. They each took a step back, and she ended up crying out, which, as before, was easily mistaken for: "MMMM!"

"Wow, Amu, for such a young girl you're really not innocent in the slightest." He sniggered, his laugh making the locks of hair surrounding her ear flutter. She felt his lips closed around her ear; she froze. _Nip_. There was silence, like the quiet before a storm. Ikuto could feel how rigid she was; he could sense what would come next_"5, 4," _he began counting down. _"3,"_ He felt her begin to twitch. _"2,"_ Her breathing became heavy. _"1."_ She cracked. He pulled back immediately to enjoy the show from a safe distance.

She first began shrieking in such a high pitch it was beyond the understanding of anyone present, unless they had a bat to translate for them. She raced around in circles, her hand clasping her ear, her face a delightfully deep maroon and continued to babble out nonsense.

"Did he just _bite_ her _ear_?" breathed Nagihiko to Kukai, his eyes fixed on her as she went psycho on them all, in the same way the dodo bird may once have done when it was cornered.

"Uh huh." replied Kukai, intent on the scene. It was like watching a soap opera, except funnier because he knew her.

Rima narrowed her eyes and raised an eyebrow. She cast a glance around at the boys present and realized that her best friend was getting all the attention. She pondered whether or not she should steal the spotlight; it was an argument that could not be settled. Amu was being gawped at, not because she was fantastically beautiful or something such, but because she was running around like a headless chicken. Drawing eyes back to Rima would involve compromising her standards and trying to look more like an idiot than her friend, however, she would then be the focus…

In the end, she settled for filming Amu with her phone. It would provide a means of distraction whenever her boy-slaves were being too irritating.

"OHMYGOSH! YOUCOMPLETEANDUTTERFREAKYPERVERTIAMGOINGTOKILLYOU!" yelled Amu, moving from phase one; completely out of control in a traumatised fashion, to phase two, completely out of control in an unstable, in-need-of-anger-management-classes fashion. She whipped around, her face a fantastic shade of purple, that is, for a flower, not a face. She bore a resemblance to one of those crazy bulls that attack the red flags, expect she was a crazy girl who attacks the perverted boy with cat ears. "YOU!" she exclaimed, thrusting a finger in his direction, which brought a smile to his face, the smug kind of smile that only pleases creepy fan-girls. (A/N: Like myself)

"I know, you can't resist me, but I'm in high demand."

She glared evilly at him, cracking her knuckles. She stomped towards him, slamming her feet on the ground like an elephant. He was taller than her, but she wasn't intimidated, she was in phase two after all. She swung her hand back and brought it through the air like a knife towards his face.

But then, he caught it. He tugged her into his muscular chest, once again, and suddenly she was silenced. He let that trademark smirk play at his lips, holding his face close to hers. "But I think you're high priority; I'll put _you_ to the top of the list…"

Tadase was still gaping at them; he hadn't seemed to have moved since his mouth first turned square. Perhaps he was suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder. It was plausible, after all, before his eyes, was a boy who often had a tail and cat eyes touching the girl that turned into the girl that he had a crush on, and not just friendlily. Not only this, but it was also a boy he named as his pure enemy.

Then his eye started twitching, in the same way an insane person's does when they are destined to end up in a straight jacket. It seemed he was breaking free of the disorder; his hands curled into tight fists and he was trembling, supposedly, with rage. "Tsukiyomi IKUTO!"

Ikuto glanced at him, rolling his eyes, his features expressing his boredom loud and clear. "Yes, you said that ten minutes ago, Kiddy King. I'm busy right now,"

"So what, is this like a continuation of your date?" asked Kukai curiously, apparently not bothered too much by the weirdness of this situation. However, he'd seen weirder; Utau kissing Ikuto, her own brother. No doubt he was prepared for the worst since then.

"WHAT?!" demanded Tadase and Nagi, and even Rima. She threw a dirty look at Amu; she'd never told her any of this. She would have to make sure Amu gave her all the dirty details later; otherwise this video would be mass produced.

"You know, they went on a date in the middle of the night. Ikuto mentioned it when we found out Utau was Ikuto's sister…" replied Kukai, blinking. Didn't they remember? How could you forget a moment like that? Then again, maybe the creepy discovery of the brother-complex had disturbed them so much they hadn't been aware.

"No….?" Their faces were all screwed up, Amu was violently shaking her head, and Ikuto seemed to be enjoying himself, as per usual. Seriously, is there any situation he cannot manipulate?

"Oh… Wait… You weren't there…" muttered Kukai, realizing his mistake. He swallowed; this wasn't going to go down well.

------------------------------------------------------

**Amu: **OHMYGOSH! YOUCREEP!

**Lorelei: **Uh oh… Phase two.

**Ikuto: **I'm so fine.

**Lorelei: **I knoooow! Aren't you just?!

**Amu: **IMAKEELYOU!

**Lorelei: ***Kicks out of the way* Stop it, I want to talk to Ikuto.

**Kukai: **Heheheh. I kinda messed up there, didn't I…?

**Amu: **YA THINK?!

**Lorelei: **Okay, when Amu's done screaming, please rate and review! xDD I love hearing from you and I'm more likely to update if you REVIEW!


	4. Heating Things Up

**Taste of Summer**

**A cute little short story for readers of the Awakening… Even though school has broken up for the holidays, it seems trouble is still stalking her. Can she escape it, and, more importantly, does she want to? Amuto..x**

**Lorelei:**Ugh. =_= I need some happy pills.

**Ikuto: **You look like a zombie that's been puked on by a dog.

**Lorelei: **T-T

**Amu: **¬¬ Ikuto, now she's gonna cry. Sorry, she _is _already crying.

**Ikuto: **-_-'

**Amu: **Well?

**Ikuto: **_Sorry_.

**Lorelei: **o.o *Suddenly perks up.* IKUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Ikuto: **Oh crud! START! START!

**Amu: **No one's said the disclaimer so we can't. Idiot.

**Ikuto: ***Glances at Lorelei running towards him* OKAY, OKAY! Lorelei doesn't own SHUGO CHARA! NOW GO!

------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4:  Heating Things Up

After Amu explained the situation involving her and Ikuto in the middle of the night in a romantic fairground all alone together and goodness knows what else, everyone calmed down. In fact, everyone was so satisfied that they all settled down and had a tea party, Tadase dressed as a maid, pouring the tea.

You didn't believe that did you? In fact, chaos ensued, as one would expect. Amu, apparently not on Lady Luck's good side, didn't even get a _chance _to explain. Her friends all lost it before any words could escape her lips.

"You went on a date with him?!" demanded Rima, her caramel eyes growing a shade darker with each word, her breath heavy.

Amu swallowed, peering over her shoulder and opened her mouth when-

"Hi-Hinamori-san! Tha-that's Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" (A/N:Way to point out the obvious Tadase.) The heat flooded through his cheeks, dying his face a crimson deeper than his ruby eyes.

"N-" The word had barely formed on her lips, her eyes darting to Tadase.

"AMU?! WHAT IS UP WITH THAT?!" exclaimed Nagihiko looking evidently disturbed at the thought of Ikuto and Amu on a date, alone. "HE'S A FREAKING PEDOPHILE!"

Ikuto looked at little exasperated at this description of him, but even he had to admit that it _was_ slightly odd for a boy of seventeen to follow a girl of twelve to the beach and hit on her. Not just slightly, very. But he still didn't appreciate it.

Amu seemed to cringe when she thought of him this way. Rigidly, like a robot, she turned her head to glance at him and shuddered. Swallowing, she realized how the awkwardness of the situation was only escalating.

Kukai simply smiled sympathetically at her shrugging. He had to admit, he felt a little guilty for making this worse for her, but he was a _little_ curious about what was going on between Ikuto and her, and this seemed a suitable way to find out. If only he had some popcorn…

"Amu? The date in the night?"

"It wasn't-"

"B-but he's Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

"I know, I didn't-"

"You're dating a pedo…"

"N-"

"AMU! Why didn't you _tell _me?!"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto…"

"Why a pedo?"

Kukai was still silent, listening to everyone else talking over each other, munching quietly on a burger. He hadn't found any popcorn in anyone's bags so he'd just taken a burger… Hopefully whoever's bag that was wouldn't be mad.

"I'm going to put this on the school website if you don't tell me."

"Tsukiyomi… Ikuto…"

"How creepy…"

"We're getting married."

"Bestfriends-"

"Tsuki-"

"Pe-"

All three broke off mid-sentence, their blood turning cold as their eyes drifted from Amu to the strangely calm looking Ikuto, who was still, as expected, smirking. Not one of them said a word for a few seconds, their jaws hanging open. "_WHAT?_" they bellowed simultaneously when they found their voices.

"We're getting married." repeated Ikuto as he leaned into Amu's delicate neck. He raised an eyebrow at the Guardians before planting a kiss on her tender skin. His breath tickled her neck.

She went rigid. Her eyes wide, her mouth open slightly. She stared blindly ahead, raising her free hand to her neck. Stage one: shock. She blinked a couple of times, before the heat rushed through her cheeks. Taking in a deep breath, she let out a yell. Stage two: anger. "OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shrieked, her hand curling into a fist. Her teeth clenched, she started hammering against his chest. Stage three: mind set of a psychopath.

"Ah, you always do like to play _rough_." he breathed, catching her fist as before she could strike him again. She was hyperventilating; he chuckled.

"M-marriage?!" exclaimed Rima, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"He k-k-kissed her!" Tadase couldn't tear his eyes away from where his lips had been on her neck.

"Ew…" Nagihiko shuddered, shaking his head as if fighting off thoughts that disturbed him.

Kukai's eyes were wide, his mouth open poised for the next bite, frozen. He blinked and frowned slightly. "You didn't mention that…" He took another bite of his burger, chewing happily.

"We're n-not g-getting married!" cried Amu staring over her shoulder as Ikuto held her tightly.

"That would be illegal.." muttered Ikuto. "We're just doing as much as is legal at the moment."

No one knew how to respond to this, except for the unanimous disgust painted over each of the individuals' faces, but for Kukai since he had his burger to support him through this disturbing situation, and he had already had hints. He wasn't as naïve as the rest of them either.

"Y-You s-shut up…" replied Amu, willing her voice to sound threatening, but she couldn't keep the stutter from it was her eyes met his. She swallowed, her blood pounding in her ears.

Ikuto glanced around at the audience. This scenario kept repeating itself; how dull. He would heat things up a little. The smirk on his lips became a little smugger, if that were possible, as one hand knocked out Amu's knees and he picked her up, bridal style.

"There's not much point me buying you a nice costume if you're not going to swim," He began to stride towards the ocean, the disbelieving eyes of Amu's friends trailing after him. "Although it's good to look at!" He raised his eyebrows suggestively, setting her on the sand, the waves licking her toes.

She immediately covered herself up, feeling bare and exposed after his words. She glanced about desperately, looking for somewhere to hide. She cast a pleading eye at her friends, but Rima was too busy deciding how best to extract revenge, Tadase too traumatized, Nagihiko too disturbed and Kukai enjoying his burger too much. She sighed in exasperation, when her eyes were suddenly drawn back to Ikuto.

He pulled off his shirt revealing a toned chest, and was about to pull down his trousers when she suddenly cried out; "N-No! Get a ch-changing room!" Her face was so red she looked like she had a fever. He chuckled, and slipped from his trousers.

She squeezed her eyes tight and, when she dared open them, saw Ikuto staring at her with a raised brow, arms folded. She felt relief flood through her; he was wearing trunks.

"What were you thinking?" He narrowed his eyes, inspecting her expression. "And they call _me_ a pervert…" he added under his breath.

"WHAT?!" cried Amu, just catching his words. She stormed after him as he waded into the glittering expanse of water, her fists clenched. "What did you just say?!" He kept walking, and she kept following, barely aware of how high the water was getting against her body until she had to go on tiptoes to keep her head above the water.

He paused then and, glancing back at her, a smirk lingering in his eyes, dived under the water, vanishing beyond sight.

She froze. This was _not_ good.

------------------------------------------------------

**Lorelei: **Man I'm tired. My eyes hurt.

**Ikuto: **Happy pill?

**Lorelei: **Thanks. Sorry it wasn't that great today, but please review and I'll try and make it as good as possible next time round. =]

**Amu: **Not much in this dialogue then.

**Lorelei: **I'm tired, leave me alone. ¬¬

**Amu: **Fine, good bye. -_-'


	5. Have Fun In Hell

**Taste of Summer**

**A cute little short story for readers of the Awakening… Even though school has broken up for the holidays, it seems trouble is still stalking her. Can she escape it, and, more importantly, does she want to? Amuto..x**

**Lorelei: **Sorry it's so late, but this is the final chapter. =_= I'm bored of it now.

**Amu: **I'm furious with you now. *Glares at Lorelei*

**Ikuto: **I'm turned on by you, now. *Grabs Amu*

**Amu: **AAAH! SH-

**Lorelei: **Let's begin!

------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Have Fun In Hell:

Amu licked her lips tentatively, backing up slowly and rigidly. Her topaz eyes scoured the shadowy water, but the refracted light only made her dizzy. She bit her lip and stumbled backwards, before whipping round and making her way at top speed towards the nearest rock, top speed being the speed of a slug. Amu wasn't a very good swimmer…

She scrambled up the rock, peering around anxiously when she eventually got there. She didn't trust Ikuto in the slightest, especially not in this kind of situation, that creep. Why had she been so stupid to follow him?! She was so damn hard-headed!

Then she felt something tickle her neck; a trail of warm breath caressing her skin. She immediately froze, and rigidly turned her head. She felt her lips brush his and leapt back, squealing.

Bad move. She let out a yelp as she plunged under the water, foam blurring her vision. She twisted and snaked underwater, the proximity of Ikuto giving her incentive to move faster than a slug. She didn't come back to the surface until she'd found shelter behind a rock, beyond his sight.

She slipped her fingers over the top of the rock and peeped over, her eyes being the only thing visible. She could see him standing on the boulder with that dumb smirk on his face. Then his face became confused. She muffled a snigger; maybe he thought she was still under there. She watched as he crouched and leaned down to the water. When he straightened up again, he was holding something. Something black, slinky and dripping wet.

Amu's blood turned cold. She slowly peered down at herself, her head not wanting to cooperate. A sense of doom lingered in the air, a grimace darkening her features. Then she screamed, louder than she'd screamed all day; her bikini top was gone. She slapped her hands over her bare chest and sank into the water.

Ikuto couldn't stop himself. He burst out laughing, not chuckling, laughing! He was laughing so much he was practically in tears, his hand clutched around his now aching stomach.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" yelled Amu, her head popping above the rock.

"Okay, I'll swim over right now," He raised an eyebrow.

"NO YOU WON'T! THROW IT!"

"Aw, you know you shouldn't be embarrassed, it's not like it's anything new."

Amu winced. He was lying. She knew he was lying. She'd never-

"YOU'RE LYING! GIVE IT TO ME!"

"Well, you can call me a liar, but you shouldn't leave your curtains open."

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!_ shrieked Amu inwardly, her mind running in circles. He was just making this up. He had to be! She didn't leave her curtains open!

"JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN BIKINI!" she yelled, and finally, it landed with a splash beside her. She sighed in relief, sweeping it up to put it on. She tied the neck and turned around, only to see Ikuto staring at her over the rock.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?!" Her voice was shrill, her eyes wide in horror.

"Long enough." he stated, raising an eyebrow. He watched as the turmoil ran across her face and sighed, rolling his eyes. "You're too gullible. I wouldn't do anything like that." he said reluctantly, dropping his gaze.

"Uh… Amu? I think you should come back now…" called Kukai.

She whipped around to see the Guardians all lined up at the shore watching her with shocked eyes, glaring at Ikuto or crying into their arms in Tadase's case. She felt the blush flood through her cheeks and immediately started towards the beach, her heart hammering in her chest.

Then she felt arms sweep her off her feet as Ikuto picked her up bridal-style. He smirked, winking at her, and waded through the water, his face smug and proud.

"GET AWAY FROM IKUTO!" screamed a voice.

Everyone froze, everyone, that is, except Ikuto, who of course remained calm and collected. He sighed, rolling his eyes, as the others all turned in the direction of the voice. There, hands on hips, stood a striking girl, her delicate lips in a sulky pout and her crystal blue eyes flashing like fire. She tossed her blonde hair and stormed towards them. Hoshina, Utau.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF IKUTO!"

"It's not like that!" cried Amu. People always seemed to misunderstand.

Ikuto stopped, looking around in irritation and growled. "Next time we can have more _fun_." breathed Ikuto seductively in Amu's ear before calling for Yoru; his sister had just come and crashed his party. He wasn't gonna stick around for the waterworks. He dropped Amu into the water and strode off, leaving a confused gaggle of twelve-year-olds to deal with his hysterical sister, but soon she was chasing after him.

She scowled at Ikuto, brushing herself down as she heaved herself up. She flicked her pink hair and threw back on her cool-and-spicy attitude, before sauntering towards her friends. They all stared at her with wide eyes, tears brimming in Tadase's and cynicism kissing Rima's.

"You're going to hell, Amu." stated Rima as she put away her video phone.

"Good girls don't do stuff like that, Amu." added Nagehiko. "So yeah, you're going to hell."

"B-b-but-" whimpered Tadase, too distressed to speak.

"Definitely going to hell." agreed Kukai as he finished the last of his burger.

"Have fun in hell, Amu." the three of them said at once, grinning.

------------------------------------------------------

**Lorelei: **I know it was lame and really short. I'm sorry.

**Amu: **It was only five chapters… =_=

**Lorelei: **It IS a short story.

**Sayu: **Anyhow, Lorelei has an idea for new story to come. Hope you all like it!


End file.
